


Cold

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven has a cold. Blue Pearl tries to make him feel better.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A little vent fic I wrote yesterday to deal with my cold.
> 
> Thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading!

**Cold**

Steven sneezed, a gross, wet, bodily reaction, and he groaned as he settled back down on his bed. He didn't get sick often, but when he did - _ugh,_ it was no fun. Everything ached, his sinuses were blocked, and his eyes watered. How had he even gotten this cold? It was _summer!_

“Steven?”

The voice was soft and gentle. Steven glanced to the side - Blue Pearl had sat down next to his bed, gently holding a book in her hands.

“Oh,” said Steven, “Hey, Bl - AH-CHOO! - hey, Blue.”

“Your… I mean, _Pearl_ has told me reading can help to take your mind off your symptoms,” said Blue softly, “So I borrowed this book.”

“You… want to read to me?” croaked Steven.

“If you don't want to, I can simply…”

“No, no!” replied Steven, “That's fine! I, uh, what did you pick out?”

“It's just a little light reading Pearl recommended,” said Blue, holding up the book.

Steven blinked through his crusted eyelids, head aching upon reading the pretty script printed on the page: _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo.

“Uh… I don't know if that's a good - _hack!_ \- a good sick book, Blue,” said Steven, “It’s a little… _dense._ ”

“Very well,” replied Blue, “Maybe I can… um… what would make a more appropriate _‘sick book_ ’?”

She glanced at Steven’s bedside shelf and picked up a little book lying on it.

“Hmm… _Matilda_. Is that one good?”

Steven smiled and lay back.

“That sounds perfect, Blue. Thanks so much…”

* * *

When Greg arrived at the Beach House, he found Steven fast asleep, Blue Pearl sitting next to him with her sketchpad out.

“Hello, Greg,” she greeted softly.

“Oh, Blue, hi!” replied Greg, “I… _wow_! You got Steven to sleep with a _cold?_ That's amazing! Normally we have to drown him in chicken soup…”

“That sounds... counterproductive, if his health is the premier concern. But, yes. We just read a book,” Blue shrugged, “It was… _nice._ ”

“Well,” said Greg, “I really appreciate it. So, uh… what’cha drawing?”

“Oh, its, um, just something the story inspired,” explained Blue, “I, um, drew myself as the Matilda, and now, um…”

She turned the pad around to show Greg.

“Now, I'm drawing my Diamond. As the Trunchbull.”


End file.
